Proyecto vocaloid
by Sg91
Summary: De un antiguo proyecto que dejé abandonado hace tiempo, se me ha ocurrido hacer algo distinto que implique a la comunidad; más detalles dentro, en el primer "capítulo"


Vocaloid… je, en buen momento le hablaron del famoso software de sintetización de voz; parecía que fuera ayer pero en realidad llevaba mucho más tiempo trabajando en él. Y lo más gracioso, quien le preguntó acerca del software no tenía ni repajolera idea.

Su padre, por caprichos del destino, era uno de los técnicos programadores de Crypton Future Media, los desarrolladores del proyecto, por lo que tuvo la suerte de saber de éste incluso mucho antes de su lanzamiento. Fue su padre el que le instruyó en el tema, incluso le pedía ayuda de vez en cuando con algunos asuntos del trabajo, ya que demostró tener mucha mano en la programación y composición de temas musicales. Aunque de la parte de animación y demás para el movimiento de personajes tenía menos idea y llegaba a perderse en ciertos puntos. Por lo demás, se consideraba usuario de Vocaloid y ya había compuesto varios temas para su adorada Miku; Hatsune Miku, uno de los tantos personajes que se pueden usar para que cante lo que sea y de la forma que sea. Es el más conocido de todos y el primero en convertirse en una verdadera idol japonesa virtual; aunque no a todos encantaba y sus detractores la atacaban argumentando que cómo era posible que un personaje virtual tenga tantos fans como si de una cantante real se tratase. Y lo más gracioso era que no es real. Pero lo que estaba claro era que Miku era especial y se había ganado el aprecio de todos sus fans, no sólo en Japón, sino en todo el mundo; y él, Makoto Nobisume, se consideraba el más ferviente admirador de esta linda cantante virtual. Miku forever.

En ese momento estaba intentando crear un tema especial dedicado íntegramente a los hermanos Kagamine, otros personajes de Vocaloid; tales hermanos no lo eran oficialmente, ya que en Crypton no especificaron nada concreto acerca de ellos, pero en general se los consideran hermanos. Lin y Ren son sus nombres y poseen un tono de voz, cada uno, muy apto para el género pop.

-Aj, Rin, siempre me suenas muy cuadrada…-musitó Makoto, inseguro.

No sabía explicar del todo bien la sensación que le producía la voz de Lin, pero nunca le había terminado de encajar; sin embargo, la voz de Ren sí que le gustaba y estaba bastante acorde. Algo no terminaba de encajarle, al menos para él.

-Igual me viene mejor usar a Luka con estos acordes…-murmuró en voz alta.

Otro personaje del software era Megurine Luka, la más mayor de los tres primeros; Miku es la primera, Len y Rin los segundos y ella, Luka, la tercera. El resto de vocaloids (así se denominan a los personajes) se clasificaban de otra forma distinta.

En ese momento llegó su madre, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo.

-Makoto, hijo, tu padre y yo nos vamos de compras ¿te vienes?

-Ahora no puedo, mamá, estoy ocupado haciendo un tema nuevo… ¿por qué los recursos no son los mismos?-inquirió él, aparte.

-Está bien, volvemos después-dijo ella antes de irse.

El chico dio un sorbo a la Coca-Cola que se estaba bebiendo en ese momento, había algo de la canción que no terminaba de cuadrarle y le costaba horrores sacar los resultados que él quería.

-Aquí me debe de faltar algo…-musitó, torciendo la boca y dándole otro sorbo con la pajita.

Tecleó varios valores para cambiar los parámetros, pero no sirvió.

-Oh, man, this is a fucking bullshit!-musitó en inglés, molesto.

Antes no solía mezclar tanto el inglés con el japonés, pero algunas expresiones sí que las solía decir, sobre todo las que más oía en sus videojuegos favoritos.

-A ver… venga, vamos, ahora sí-murmuró él, probándolo una vez más.

Escuchó la canción mientras los hermanos Kagamine la cantaban; él siempre pensaba en cómo sería Vocaloid si fuera una serie de anime, o mejor, si todos los personajes fueran reales. Cada uno con historias diferentes, con personalidades distantes, con aspiraciones iguales… pero luego aterrizaba para asegurarse de que nada de eso era posible, sólo era un software de ordenador y como tal todo eso sería muy complicado. Aunque soñar era gratis, por lo que se daba el lujo.

-Bof, pasable… le sigue faltando algo-murmuró Makoto, dando un sorbo más a la Coca-Cola.

Como los resultados no eran los deseados cerró el programa, algo contrariado, y fue a sacar el disco de la ranura; se inclinó sobre la torre de su ordenador y esperó a que la bandeja se abriera. En ese justo momento pasaron muchas cosas, todas de golpe y con tanta velocidad que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar; sujetaba tan fuerte el vaso del McDonald's que la tapa de éste saltó y un buen chorro de Coca-Cola cayó sobre el disco, que en ese momento salía del ordenador. Como éste seguía encendido, algo debió de reaccionar con la cola, ya que saltaron una serie de chispas que le hicieron reaccionar, pero por instinto fue a coger el disco, ya que era la única copia que tenía.

-¡Mierda!-musitó.

Acto seguido, más Coca-Cola se derramó sobre la bandeja del disco, al tiempo que él conseguía agarrarlo; una serie de chispas azuladas recorrieron los circuitos del ordenador, la pantalla parpadeó y él notó como el brazo se la agarrotaba, como consecuencia de una electrocución sistemática. Sintió como si el cerebro se le moviera de su sitio y por un momento creyó que bajo sus pies había un vacío hondo e insondable; al segundo siguiente pudo notar como caía hacia ninguna parte.

-¡Joder, mierda, aaaaaah!-gritó, como si así fuera a arreglar las cosas.

Abrió los ojos, no se veía nada, no había nada; era la nada ilustrada.

-¿¡Qué mierda es estaaaaaaaa?!-seguía gritando al tiempo que caía y caía hacia una negrura sin fin.

Sin embargo todo aclaró de golpe, como si se hubiera abierto una ventana, y vio al fondo un cielo plagado de estrellas; se dio la vuelta y pudo llegar a observar un skyline familiar. Luego dio otra vuelta y vio un suelo muy real. A la siguiente vuelta todo regresó a su sitio y siguió cayendo hasta aterrizar sobre varias bolsas de basura en un apartadero para basuras.

-¡Vale, esto es lo último!-musitó él.

No terminó de decir esto, cuando pasó un coche justo al lado y tiraron una bolsa de basura encima de él, ya que estaba justo en medio.

-¡Eso es, más basura, es la guerra!-gritó él, quemado de veras.

Una furgoneta pasó fugazmente y tiró en marcha una bolsa medio rota; le pasó rozando varios cartones de leche agria y una cáscara de plátano cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Estupendo-musitó él, desesperanzado.

Justo después nada más pasó, gracias al cielo; se puso en pie y se quitó la cáscara de plátano de la cabeza.

-A ver por qué de repente me encuentro en medio de ninguna parte-musitó él en voz alta.

El barrio donde se encontraba le resultaba vagamente familiar, se parecía bastante al suyo, pero había varias diferencias que se le hicieron notables enseguida; era de noche cerrada, no había nadie por la calle, ni un mísero gato callejero, y las farolas alumbraban lo justo y necesario. Tras varios minutos caminando pudo ver a alguien bajo el foco de una farola, se acercó a él diciendo en voz alta.

-Oh, al fin alguien, ya pensaba que estaba solo en el mundo, es igualito que en "Abre los ojos".

Pero descubrió que se trataba de una persona non grata, en cuanto estuvo a su lado el chico le miró con unos ojos de sapo enormes e inquirió.

-¿Tienes un poco de mierda, primo?

Makoto le miró como si no hubiera oído bien; nunca había habido yonquis en su barrio… ni de noche ni de día. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-¿Tienes mierda, tronco? ¿Un poco de yeyo?-repitió el yonqui, por si no lo había entendido.

-Eh… no, no, en realidad no-dijo Makoto.

-Joder, tío, eres un muermo… ya me he fumao toda la hierba de ayer, joder, ando con el puto mono…-murmuró el yonqui, meciéndose de atrás hacia delante.

Aprovechando que el yonqui no enfocaba bien, se escabulló y siguió su camino; aún no podía creerlo, yonquis en su barrio…

Pero enseguida salió a una zona mucho más iluminada, con algo más de afluencia y de buen ver; vio a un hombre paseando a un perro y una mujer con andares muy rápidos, la cual llevaba con ella un bolso que parecía muy caro.

Cerca de allí vio una gran mansión muy iluminada, la verja estaba abierta y entró para echar un vistazo; por una cristalera que daba a un amplio salón de baile vio a mucha gente bastante estirada, muy bien vestidos todos y con aires de realeza enmarcando sus altas figuras. Varios músicos tocaban música clásica y un coro cantaba al compás, algunos escuchaban, otros hablaban de sus cosas y otros se ponían morados a caviar; como estaba al lado de una contraventana abierta, pudo escuchar un trozo de conversación.

-… y la academia soltó a nada menos que un total de veinte chicos y chicas completamente preparados y especializados; es todo un honor vivir en la misma zona…

-Ya lo ve, señora Yamaguchi, es todo un privilegio vivir aquí y más aun teniendo en cuenta su alto nivel y prestigio. Por la academia-propuso un brindis el hombre.

-Y por todo lo demás-añadió la tal Yamaguchi.

-¿La academia?-repitió él, en voz baja.

-Señor mío… le pido cortésmente que se marche inmediatamente o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía-oyó una voz tras suyo.

Makoto se dio la vuelta y vio a una especie de mayordomo, que le miraba con cierto desprecio.

-¿Cómo? No, se equivoca usted, sólo miraba, menuda fieshta tienen aquí montada…-murmuró.

-Por favor, le reitero de nuevo, márchese, hágame el favor-repitió el mayordomo.

-Eh oiga, por favor, que soy decente-murmuró Makoto, indignado.

En ese momento oyó a alguien dando golpecitos en el cristal y se dio la vuelta; un hombre de aspecto joven y sobrepeinado le miró con el mismo desprecio que el mayordomo e hizo un gesto rápido con la cabeza. El mayordomo le cogió de la sudadera y le arrastró hasta la calle.

-¡Y que no tenga que volver a verle!-añadió.

-Claro que no… señor palillo-le espetó Makoto por lo bajo.

Estaba alucinado; ni en su barrio ni en sus colindancias había ninguna zona de ricachones y esnobs fiesteros.

-Qué raro…-murmuró.

Además, la sor quisquilla esa nombró algo de una academia; y que él supiera tampoco había ninguna academia cerca.

-Esto es muy raro…

No sabía que hora era, puesto que su reloj marcaba la hora en la que él entró en trance, o lo que quiera que fuese lo que hubiera ocurrido en el momento de retirar el disco.

-Debo de estar soñando, antes la Coca-Cola provocó un cortocircuito y me sacudió una buena sentada de voltios en fila india… sí, seguro que es eso-pensó él en las posibilidades.

Continuó andando hasta llegar a una especie de colegio muy grande y espacioso, tenía varios edificios conectados entre sí mediante pasarelas y pasillos flotantes, el edificio central, de ladrillo rojo oscuro, poseía una torre con reloj y al fondo, tras varias canchas de deportes y una serie de patios, había varias residencias estudiantiles.

-Caramba, si parece más una universidad que un colegio…-murmuró Makoto, impresionado.

Pasó al lado de la verja, donde justamente se encontró con una chica de dieciséis años, de pelo azul, recogido en dos largas coletas que le caían hasta más allá de la cintura; sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y vestía con unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas rosadas.

-Buenas noches-le saludó ella.

-Buenas…-respondió él, pensando en sus cosas.

Fue justo después cuando se dio cuenta; se quedó helado primero, luego se dio la vuelta después para estar seguro. Vaya si lo estaba.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió ella, al verle la cara.

Makoto ignoró el comentario, se puso delante de ella y la tocó la cara; era real, puesto que podía tocarla. Y tenía una piel muy suave además.

-Perdona… ¿buscas algo?-inquirió ella, algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Tú… tú… ¿por un casual no te llamarás…? Ha… Hat… Hatsune…-quiso decir él, pero no le salía.

-¿Miku? ¿Hatsune Miku? Sí, soy yo ¿nos conocemos?-inquirió ella.

Makoto quiso responder, pero no le salía, estaba demasiado chocado y tardaba en comprender lo que ocurría.

-¿Te has perdido? Si quieres pasar la noche aquí puedes, en la academia son todos muy amables-explicó ella.

-¿Academia?-musito él, aún desubicado.

-Sí, ésta de aquí: la academia de talentos musicales Vocaloid, la más famosa de la ciudad-anunció ella en plan anuncio.

-Vocaloid…-musitó él.

-Así es.

-Academia de talentos…-repitió Makoto, como si no comprendiera.

-Eso es-asintió ella, con una sonrisita.

Fue demasiada información y encima de golpe; Makoto se desplomó y no recordó nada más de ahí en adelante.

Despertó al poco después, convencido de que todo había sido un sueño muy real; antes de abrir los ojos se los restregó, como si así fuera a estar más seguro de que despertaría en su cama y ya recuperado de la descarga que le sacudió su propio ordenador. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió los ojos no se encontró en su habitación, sino en otra que no conocía de nada; se reincorporó un momento y oyó que alguien decía.

-Ah, ya te has despertado.

Miró hacia su derecha y vio a la propia Miku, mirándole algo preocupada.

-Mph… ¿Qué hora es?-inquirió él, desubicado

-Las siete de la mañana, has dormido durante toda la noche… ¿ya estás mejor?-inquirió ella.

-Sí, algo así…-murmuró Makoto, cubriéndose un extenso bostezo.

Miku le siguió poco después y soltó una risita algo tonta.

-¿A qué viene tanta gracia?-inquirió él.

-Por el bostezo… siempre se contagian, es curioso ¿no?-explicó ella.

-Supongo…

En ese momento le rugieron las tripas y no pudo evitar ponerse colorado.

-Alguien no ha desayunado-canturreó ella, divertida.

-Más bien…-asintió él, cortado.

-Ji, ji… venga, vamos al comedor, yo tampoco-le apremió ella, levantándole de la cama.

Salieron de una de las residencias estudiantiles y atravesaron los patios y canchas de baloncesto que allí había; en todo momento no se encontraron con ningún otro estudiante y el silencio era sepulcral.

-Que silencio más… más… ¿dónde está todo el mundo?-inquirió Makoto.

-Aún no ha empezado el curso, falta una semana-explicó ella.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Es que vivo aquí ¿sabes?-anunció Miku.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú sola?-inquirió el chico, incrédulo.

-No, diariamente vienen algunos profesores para cuidar de mí y de la academia, son ellos los que me atienden y lo hacen todo… en realidad han sido ellos los que me han criado-reveló ella, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y tus padres?-quiso saber Makoto.

-Bueno, es complicado… son unos músicos muy reputados y siempre están de aquí para allá ¿sabes? Ellos querían que me educaran en esta academia y por eso me dejaron al cuidado de todos los profesores, nunca los he visto-explicó Miku, mientras doblaban una esquina del edificio principal.

Makoto no hizo más preguntas, pero se quedó ciertamente extrañado.

-Ah, no me he presentado, soy Makoto Nobisume, encantado-añadió él, enseguida.

-Hatsune Miku… puedes llamarme Miku a secas-dijo ella.

Entraron por una pequeña puerta de servicio que daba al edificio principal y estuvieron recorriendo los pasillos.

-¿Y en qué curso estás ya?-quiso saber él.

-Oh, no, en realidad voy a empezar ¿sabes? Primero-dijo ella.

-¿Primero? ¿A estas alturas?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-Es que en esta academia sólo se enseña a chicos con edades a partir de los quince años en adelante, políticas de la sociedad, no me preguntes por qué. Pero es algo que se lleva a rajatabla, así que…

-Anda…

-Es una academia muy muy prestigiosa ¿sabes? Aquí se formaron los músicos más célebres de esta parte de Japón-reveló Miku.

-Ajá…

-Han pasado por aquí celebridades, en serio, es una institución con una larga historia y un historial de primera categoría. No entra cualquiera-explicó ella con todo detalle.

-Ya veo, ya…-murmuró él.

-Supongo que por eso sólo aceptan edades mayores de quince años, por los conocimientos previos y todo eso. Es aquí-indicó.

Entraron en un comedor bastante espacioso y muy iluminado, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales; parecía el cuerpo central de una catedral.

-Oh, mira, la señora Kasen ya me ha dejado algo para desayunar… madruga todos los días para traerme el desayuno y durante el resto del día viene puntual con la comida y la cena-reveló ella.

-Pero, es raro, o sea… ¿estás tu sola casi todo el día? ¿O sólo vienen los profesores esos a hacerte compañía y ya?-inquirió él, sin entender aún.

-Algunos vienen para repasar sus notas, organizar futuras clases, definir horarios y calendarios… los señores Kaminawa, los de mantenimiento, se pasan todos los días por las tardes para revisar las instalaciones y limpiarlo todo, son muy rigurosos. Y el director, el señor Kotsizume, viene todos los días a la misma hora para verme así que no, en realidad no estoy sola-explicó Miku con todo detalle.

Cogieron una bandeja y se pasaron por el buffet, donde cogieron lo que quisieron y se apartaron en una mesa cercana a desayunar; Miku terminó enseguida, pero Makoto rebañó dos cacerolas de arroz. Ella le observaba comer, con una mirada curiosa; tras unos pocos minutos en silencio ella lo rompió preguntando.

-¿Y tú? La otra noche se te veía como desorientado ¿te has perdido o algo?

Makoto dejó de comer de golpe; la pregunta de oro, de alguna manera se la esperaba. Por un lado la podía explicar que venía de un mundo en el que Vocaloid era un programa de sintetización de voz y que ella como persona no existe más que en mapas de bits. Pero ignoraba cómo se le tomaría, probablemente le tomaría por un loco; así que decidió probar con algo más sencillo.

-Pues verás… en realidad yo…

-¿Sí?-inquirió ella, muy centrada en ese momento.

-Mis padres han muerto-anunció.

Miku se quedó horrorizada y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Sí, bueno, es una desgracia…

-¡Es horrible! ¿Cómo te lo tomas así?-inquirió ella, angustiada.

-Supongo que he tomado conciencia, no sé… están muertos ahora, yo no puedo hacer nada. Y bueno… me he quedado solo y… no tengo a dónde ir-reveló él, aparentando algo de desesperación mezclada con tristeza.

Miku le miró apenada y dijo.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Gracias.

-Yo… puede que si hablo con el señor Kotsizume te deje quedarte aquí-reveló ella.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió él, poniendo énfasis esperanzador.

-Sí, es muy buen hombre, ya está algo mayor pero seguro que te deja quedarte… igual hasta te matricula para este curso ¿cuántos años tienes?-inquirió ella.

-Ah… dieciséis-reveló él.

-¡Como yo! ¿Tienes conocimientos previos de música?

-Sí, sé componer, arreglar, improvisar… programar…-explicó él.

-¡Genial! Esperaremos a que venga y yo se lo explico todo, ya verás como te acepta, hay plazas disponibles así que no creo que haya problemas-dijo Miku.

-Oh… muchas gracias, Miku-agradeció Makoto.

Ella le sonrió como respuesta y acto seguido le levantó.

-¡Ven, te voy a enseñar toda la academia!-exclamó.

Le llevó por todos los sitios que componían la enorme academia: el edificio principal, donde estaban las clases para los de cuarto y quinto año; los pabellones, cuatro edificios blancos y alargados, que albergaban el resto de clases para el resto de los años; el auditorio, donde se realizaban pruebas, exámenes magistrales, conciertos, representaciones, obras teatrales y demás; estaba de reformas desde ese verano, ya que estaban construyendo un órgano para incluirlo al temario. Las canchas deportivas, donde se podía practicar fútbol, baloncesto, voleibol, tenis, natación con la piscina, una enorme piscina cubierta del tamaño de una olímpica. Varios patios para el esparcimiento de los alumnos, un extenso jardín con un pequeño lago en medio y por último las residencias estudiantiles, tres en total, con la capacidad suficiente para albergar a toda la plantilla estudiantil.

-Y esta es toda la academia ¿qué te parece?-inquirió ella.

-Colosal… ¿seguro que no es una universidad esto? Porque es como un campus-murmuró Makoto, alucinado.

Miku sonrió, visiblemente orgullosa del que era, prácticamente, su hogar.

Por la tarde vino el director, que resultó ser un hombre bastante mayor, de pelo canoso, amplio bigote y cejas pobladas; Miku habló con él, explicándole la situación de Makoto y al final accedió a acogerle y a abrirle además una matrícula. Tuvo hasta la gentileza de proveerle de material y el uniforme, consistente en una camisa blanca con los bordes enmarcados en negro y un pantalón de lana marrón oscuro; en la manga izquierda era visible el escudo de la academia, consistente en un polígono encuadrado, en el que se podía ver dos corcheas y semicorcheas, engalanados con un pentagrama y todo ellos rodeado por un cisne, la mascota de la institución.

En el caso de las chicas, el uniforme se componía por una falda de color azul larga de una sola pieza que llegaba hasta la cintura, una corta camisa blanca, parecida a un chal, engalanada con un lazo rosa, cuellos altos de color azul y rematadas con una línea blanca en el caso de los cuellos y azul en los bajos.

La semana pasó muy rápidamente hasta que llegó el primer día de clase; una marea de padres y alumnos nuevos y no tan nuevos ocuparon el patio delantero de la academia, enfrente del edificio principal; en lo alto de la torre, el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las ocho en punto. Todos los chicos y chicas llevaban su equipaje consigo y comenzaban a despedirse de los padres. Los profesores iban guiando a los más rezagados.

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí por favor!-decían por el pabellón A.

-¡Segundo año, segundo año aquí!-indicaban en el pabellón B.

-¡Tercer año, por favor, no se separen!-exclamaban por el pabellón C.

El pabellón D se dejaba como pabellón de estudio, pero tenía varias clases por si en algún curso aumentaban las plazas, cosa que solía ocurrir a menudo.

Cerca de la verja, dos hermanos bastante parecidos físicamente, se despedían de sus padres.

-Ya sabéis, llevaros bien ¿eh? No arméis de las vuestras en clase ni nada parecido, que nos conocemos-les decía ella.

-Sí mamá, ya lo sé… el que no lo sabe bien es Len, ése es el problema-dijo la chica, con una sonrisita.

-Qué graciosa, Rin… como te coja…-musitó el chico, tratando de cogerla por el brazo mientras ella le hacía burla.

-Ya vale los dos…-musitó su madre.

-Haced caso a vuestra pobre madre, chicos… y estudiad mucho-añadió el padre.

-Lo haremos, papá-aseguró Len.

-Eso seguro-añadió Rin.

En un párking cercano un Renault azul de tercera mano estaba aparcando; en cuanto el motor se apagó salió de él una chica veinteañera, de pelo tintado de rosa, muy bien peinado y con unos ojos azules brillantes; llevaba consigo unas carpetas junto con su equipaje y vestía con una versión diferente del uniforme, con la camisa blanca reglamentaria pero con una falda de color beige algo más larga y de cadera estrecha. Miró a la torre del reloj, con cierta mirada feliz, y cerró el coche, antes de ponerse en camino hacia el patio.

Pero antes de encaminarse hacia las aulas, llevaron a todos los alumnos hacia el auditorio, donde el director daría la bienvenida y los profesores pasarían a explicar el funcionamiento de la academia; el lugar era bastante grande y entre todos llegaron a llenar el auditorio, sin sobrar ni faltar ni un solo asiento. Al fondo del escenario varios andamios sostenían una larga lona que cubría el nuevo órgano, aún sin desvelar. El director se personó en el escenario, lanzó una tranquila mirada hacia los alumnos, bastando sólo con eso para imponer silencio.

-Vaya…-murmuró Makoto, impresionado.

-El señor Kotsizume es tan respetado y querido que nadie se atreve a robarle la palabra; es como un padre-explicó Miku en susurros.

-Bienvenidos todos a la academia de talentos musicales Vocaloid; para los nuevos, es un honor tenerlos aquí. Y para los no tan nuevos, también. Soy Ryoku Kotsizume, el director, y además doy clase a los alumnos de quinto, soy la última prueba a superar-explicó.

Todos rieron el chiste.

-En fin, bromas aparte, aquí estamos un año más, dispuestos a aprender del maravilloso mundo de la música; todos estáis aquí por que poseéis un talento innato para la música, o bien porque queréis saber mucho más. En ambos casos la academia Vocaloid os ayudará a convertiros en grandes músicos, músicos del mañana que aportarán novedad y frescura al panorama musical en Japón. Y una vez más: bienvenidos. Cedo la palabra a Takao Komura, el jefe de estudios, que os explicará cómo funciona este pequeño mundo.

El tal Komura era un hombre de edad media, según Miku llevaba trabajando en la academia nada más y nada menos que veinte años; explicó el funcionamiento de la academia en sí, los horarios, así como las actividades extraescolares y todo lo demás.

El horario completo de cada jornada constaba desde las siete de la mañana a las nueve de la noche, a partir de las diez se cerraba todo y estaba prohibido salir de las residencias.

La hora del desayuno era a las siete y se mantenía el comedor abierto hasta las ocho, la hora de comienzo de las clases; la hora de la comida era a las dos, el comedor se conservaba abierto hasta las cuatro y media pero las cocinas se cerraban a las cuatro; después el comedor permanecía cerrado hasta las nueve, la hora de la cena. Después cerraba sus puertas como todas las demás dependencias.

En cuanto a la biblioteca, situada en el edificio principal, justo debajo de la torre del reloj, mantenía el mismo horario que el de cada jornada.

El auditorio estaría siempre disponible para los profesores, pero su uso para los alumnos estaría limitado y el horario dependía estrechamente de otras actividades programadas; aun así el horario se ajusta siempre al de cada jornada.

Las canchas de deporte y la piscina poseían un horario de tarde, de cinco a nueve y cerraban simultáneamente junto con las demás dependencias.

En cuanto a las evaluaciones harían tres en todo el curso, los exámenes constaban de dos partes, una teórica y una práctica; en la teórica se realizaban exámenes cortos, de respuestas rápidas que sólo se necesitaba media hora para realizarse, ya que la academia no daba tanto crédito a la teoría. Era en la práctica donde más se profundizaba. La parte práctica de cada examen constaba de una representación musical, ya fuera en grupo o en solitario, para poner en verdadera práctica todo lo que se ha aprendido. Y además, sería representado ante toda la academia.

Una vez que terminó la presentación todos se dirigieron hacia sus clases, mirando primero en una serie de listas colgadas a la salida del auditorio; tanto Miku como Makoto les tocó en la misma clase, 1ºB, en el pabellón A.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo; como bien he comentado en el sumario, éste es un viejo proyecto que se me ocurrió tiempo atrás pero que no continué debido a falta de tiempo e inspiración; revisando mis documentos lo he visto de nuevo, le he dado una releída rápida y he pensado que me había quedado demasiado bien como para caer en el olvido. Pero entonces se me ha ocurrido que ésta vez podría hacer algo diferente a lo que vengo haciendo desde entonces, y ésto es lo siguiente: que lo continuemos entre todos. He pensado que una serie de personas, entre ellas yo, podríamos darle continuidad a la historia sin ningún tipo de preparación previa y dejar que ésta se desarrolle sola entre los diferentes estilos de cada uno. Sé que suena estupendamente, pero aviso que algo así va a necesitar coordinación entre todos, dedicación y ganas de querer hacerlo, supongo que podréis comprender estos tres planteamientos, tan solo quiero remarcarlos para que no se olviden.

Ahora, todo aquel que le guste la idea y quiera participar ha de estar seguro de que quiere hacerlo y va a poder dedicarle el suficiente tiempo; comprendo que todos tenemos nuestras vidas, yo el primero, y que no podemos estar todo el día delante de la pantalla, cosa innecesaria a mi parecer. Por ahora solo quiero saber qué personas van a querer participar, todo aquel que así lo quiera, que me deje un review indicando que está dentro; pero como podréis comprender, no podemos participar todos y cada uno de los escritores que hay al menos en este recóndito apartado de , habrá un límite de personas que yo mismo estableceré a partir de ya. Por la presente estipulo que en este proyecto habrá un límite de doce personas (me falta un notario para que de fe XD). Para el siguiente "capítulo" listaré a las primeras doce personas que hayan dejado su review, si hay más de doce lo siento mucho a partir del numero doce, pero no puedo coger a más; pensé en diez, pero al final me decanté por doce, no sé bien por qué, pero el numero me gustaba, así que... Como decía, listaré al equipo al completo, conmigo a la cabeza, e incluiré un pequeño reglamento ideado por mí para que lo miréis y me digáis qué os ha parecido, si creéis que falta algo o alguna clausula es rebatible lo miramos entre todos y buscamos la mejor opción, la idea es que hagamos una serie de objetivos entre todos para que todos podamos cumplirlos y la historia quede perfecta.

Y eso es todo por ahora, ya sabéis, quien quiera participar que deje su review lo antes posible antes de que se acumulen los doce límites. ¡Mucha suerte y nos leemos!


End file.
